baseballcardsfandomcom-20200214-history
2011 Topps Allen and Ginter
Distribution Base Set *Base Set Checklist and Gallery Parallel Sets Silk Collection *Silk Collection Checklist and Gallery Allen and Ginter Standard Insert Sets Mini EXT *Mini EXT Autographs *Autographs Checklist and Gallery The Autograph insert set saw few changes from previous sets. The autographs were still on card, most were pack inserted with very few redemptions packed out, and the entire set was paralleled by a Red Ink set. Some people who were particularly notable in the set include George W. Bush, Hope Solo, Dick Vitale, and the late Stan Lee. Book Cards *Book Cards Checklist and Gallery Cut Signatures *Cut Signatures Checklist and Gallery For the 2011 Topps A&G Cut Signatures set, all the subjects were Presidents of the United States of America. This included the current sitting President, Barack Obama. The historical presidents included FDR, Reagan, and Lincoln. As with previous sets, each card is a 1/1. DNA Relics *DNA Relics Checklist and Gallery This 10-card set featured strands of hair from famous historical figures. Each card was a unique 1/1 and the most valuable of all the insert sets in this release of Topps Allen and Ginter. Employee Autographs *Employee Autographs Checklist and Gallery N43 *N43 Checklist and Gallery Relics *Relics Checklist and Gallery In the 2011 Framed Mini Relics set, the set was expanded from the 100 cards of the 2010 set to 196 (although some are duplicate players). Non-baseball players carried three initials for the card number, while baseball players only used two plus a number if the player had multiple cards in the set (RM2 was Russell Martin's second card). Rip Cards *Rip Cards Checklist and Gallery 2011 Unique Insert Sets Ascent of Man *Ascent of Man Checklist and Gallery Baseball Highlight Sketches *Baseball Highlight Sketches Checklist and Gallery Cabinet Cards *Cabinet Cards Checklist and Gallery Carnival Cuts Relics *Carnival Cuts Relics Checklist and Gallery Floating Fortresses *Floating Fortresses Checklist and Gallery Hometown Heroes *Hometown Heroes Checklist and Gallery Minds that Made the Future *Minds that Made the Future Checklist and Gallery Animals in Peril *Animals in Peril Checklist and Gallery Fabulous Face Flocculence *Fabulous Face Flocculence Checklist and Gallery Flora of the World *Flora of the World Checklist and Gallery A 5-card insert set featuring actual flower seeds that could grow into flowers if planted and cared for properly. Fortunes for the Taking *Fortunes for the Taking Checklist and Gallery Portraits of Penultimancy *Portraits of Penultimancy Checklist and Gallery A ten card set celebrating the sidekicks and second fiddles throughout history and literature. For example: Antonio Santi Giuseppe Meucci was an Italian inventor who may have actually invented the telephone before Alexander Graham Bell. There is mix of real people and fictional characters. The set was inserted 1:12 hobby packs. Step Right Up *Step Right Up Checklist and Gallery Uninvited Guests *Uninvited Guests Checklist and Gallery Most Mysterious Figures *Most Mysterious Figures Checklist and Gallery State Map Relics *State Map Relics Checklist and Gallery Terrorabilia *Terrorabilia Checklist and Gallery Other Information Category:2011 Baseball Card Sets Category:Topps Allen and Ginter Baseball Card Sets  